Since I Found You
by Miss Kim EXO
Summary: Kegalauan/? Tao saat mengingat masa indahnya dengan Kris


**Since I Found You**

**Main Cast : Tao**

** Kris**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : Molla**

**Author : Miss Kim**

**Terisnpirasi dari lagu Christian Bautista yang berjudul " SINCE I FOUND YOU "**

**Ini lagu udah lama,tapi gak tau kenapa,saya suka banget lagunya. Apalagi lihat penyanyinya..hahhah..**

**Happy Reading Chingu…**

**Keep RCL..**

**Bukan maksud sombong,but…**

**I don't need silent readers…**

**~~~ Miss Kim~~~**

**I Think Of You…**

**In Everything That I do…**

Namja manis itu tengah menatap ke arah jalan dari jendela ruangan kantornya. Senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. Seharusnya ini bukan waktu yang tepat bagi seorang Direktur perusahaan untuk bersantai mengingat waktu istirahat belum tiba dan di meja kerjanya menumpuk laporan perusahaan yang harus dia periksa dan ia tanda tangani.

Sibuk..ya dia sedang sibuk dan selalu sibuk. Tapi,entah mengapa dia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan seseorang yang telah memenuhi hati dan pikirannya.

Dia kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya dan menatap laporan-laporan menumpuk di hadapannya. Lagi-lagi bayangan orang itu terlintas.

**FLASHBACK**

Ponsel namja manis itu bergetar,dia ingin mengangkat teleponnya,tapi dia masih berbicara dengan sekretarisnya untuk membicarakan perencanaan jadwal rapat dengan para pemegang saham.

Akhirnya,dia membiarkan ponsel itu terus bergetar.

"Mianhae." Batinnya.

Dia terus berdiskusi panjang lebar dengan yeoja yang merupakan sekretarisnya yang tengah duduk di hadapannya.

Semuanya harus di rencanakan dengan baik bukan? Semua harus di atur dengan sempurna,agar mencapai hasil yang sempurna pula.

Sudah lebih 20 menit,ponsel itu terus bergetar. Namja manis itu masih membiarkannya.

"Jadi,sajangnim..Tuan Greg ingin agar anda sendiri yang menemuinya ke Amerika. Dia sudah menolak bertemu dengan karyawan yang kita kirimkan. Dia hanya akan menanamkan sahamnya kalau anda sendiri yang menemuinya di Amerika."

Namja manis itu mengurut keningnya,"Apa ada waktu kosong yang aku miliki?"

Yeoja itu membolak-balik buku yang berisikan jadwal namja manis itu.

"Semua penuh sajangnim,tapi hari minggu kosong karena sajangnim sendiri yang meminta agar tak ada jadwal menemui klient di hari itu."

"Sebegitu sibukkah aku? Hari minggu saja aku harus menemui klient." Batin namja manis itu.

"Baiklah. Pesan tiket untuk penerbangan minggu siang dan jadwal selama kita berada di Amerika,undur sementara. Kita akan kembali hari selasa."

TOKK..

TOKK..

Terdengar pintu di ketok dengan kuat sekali. Tampaknya orang yang mengetuk pintu benar-benar tak sabaran.

"Masuk!" Teriak Tao.

Dan pintu pun terbuka dengan kasar menampakkan wajah namja berambut pirang dengan setelan jas yang membuat tubuh tingginya semakin sempurna.

Tapi wajah itu tampak sedang menahan amarah. Terlebih lagi dia melihat namja manis itu tengah bersama dengan seorang yeoja.

"Jessica,kau boleh keluar."

Yeoja itu berdiri dan membungkuk pada Tao. Saat dia keluar,dia tak lupa menutup pintu.

Namja tinggi itu masih setia berdiri di dekat pintu.

Namja manis itu melihat ponselnya. Sejak 1 jam yang lalu dia telah mengabaikan panggilan yang berasal dari namja tinggi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Namja manis itu berdiri.

"Mianhae,ge. Tadi aku benar-benar sibuk." Namja manis itu berjalan pelan ke arah namja tinggi itu.

Saat sudah tiba di hadapan namja tinggi itu,dia memeluk namja itu dan menghirup aroma yang benar-benar ia rindukan.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tak memelukmu,ge?" Dia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang namja tinggi itu,"Aku benar-benar merindukan aroma tubuhmu,ge." Namja manis itu mendongak dan tersenyum manis ke arah namja tinggi itu.

"Itu karena kau yang selalu sibuk. Aku juga punya banyak pekerjaan dan proyek yang harus aku urus. Tapi aku selalu memiliki waktu untuk terus menghubungimu. Tapi kau?"

"Aku sedang menangani proyek besar yang baru aku dapatkan gege. mu ini baru sedang menapaki jalan kesuksesan."

Namja tampan itu menarik nafas panjang,"Kenapa mengabaikan panggilan ku tadi? Karena kau sedang asyik berdua dengan sekretarismu itu?"

"Gege! Aku hanya membicarakan jadwal,gege. "

"Terserahlah."

"Wu Fan ge,"

"Hmm?"

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau mau menciumku? Sudah berapa minggu sejak terakhir kali kau menciumku."

Mata namja bernama Wu Fan atau Kris itu pun membulat,pasalnya ini pertama kali namja yang merupakan namjachingu-nya itu meminta di cium olehnya. Biasanya,dia selalu memaksa untuk mencium namja manis itu.

"Kau yakin,Tao?"

Namja manis yang di panggil Tao itu hanya mengangguk dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kris.

"Saranghae Kris gege."

"Nado saranghae,Wu Zi Tao."

"Seenaknya saja mengganti namaku!"

Kris langsung menyatukan bibir mereka dan melumat bibir tipis Tao dengan lembut.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Tao meraih bingkai foto yang ada di meja kerjanya. Di sana tampak Tao dan Kris tersenyum begitu bahagia. Tao memeluk bingkai itu dan memejamkan matanya.

**To Be With You What Ever It Takes I'll Do**

**Cause You My Love**

**You're All My Heart Desires**

**You've Lightened Up My Life**

**Forever I'm Alive..**

**FLASHBACK**

Tao tampak terengah saat dia habis menghajar seorang namja hingga namja itu penuh luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Tao menghela nafas panjang dan setitik buliran air mata menetes dari sudut matanya.

"Kau sudah puas Tao?"

Tao hanya diam. Dia memandang dingin namja yang penuh luka itu.

"Dengarkan gege dulu,Tao." Namja itu bersusah payah menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aku belum puas sebelum aku membunuh yeoja itu! Berani-beraninya kau selingkuh dariku Kris ge!"

"Tao..ini salah paham. Dengar dulu.."

"Apa? Jelas-jelas kau mencium yeoja itu! Aku melihatnya! Kau selingkuh dengan sekretarismu,ge!"

Tubuh Tao merosot. Dia memukuli dadanya yang terasa begitu sakit. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir.

Kris berdiri dan membantu Tao ikut berdiri.

Kris menangkup wajah Tao dan menghembus matanya.

"Meniup wajah seseorang,kalau di lihat dari arah belakang akan tampak seperti orang yang berciuman Tao. Sungguh,gege tak bohong."

"Aku tak percaya padamu Wu Fan ge."

Kris membawa Tao masuk mobil dan melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat ke kantornya. Kris membawa Tao keruangan CCTV.

"Minta rekaman CCTV di ruanganku,rekaman hari ini."

Petugas itu pun memberikannya pada Kris.

Dengan paksa,Kris membawa Tao ke ruangannya. Dia mengabaikan rasa sakit di tubuhnya demi seorang Tao. Dia memutar rekaman itu dan memperlihatkannya pada Tao.

Tubuh Tao menegang melihat rekaman itu. Kris jujur. Kris yang telah dia tuduh selingkuh dan sudah dia pukuli berkata jujur padanya. Tao kembali menangis.

Kris memeluk Tao,"Uljima chagiya. Aku hanya kasihan. Tak mungkin dia bisa berjalan dengan benar kalau matanya sakit begitu,aku hanya membantu."

Tao mengeratkan pelukannya,"Mianhae mianhae."

"Tak apa. Gege tau kau melakukannya karena karena kau mencintai gege."

Tao menatap mata Kris,"Apapun akan ku lakukan agar aku bisa terus bersama gege. Sekalipun aku harus membunuh untuk bisa terus bersamamu,aku akan lakukan." Tao kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kris,"To be with you what ever it takes i'll do."

"I love you so much Tao."

"Me too."

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Tao membuka matanya perlahan dan meletakkan kembali foto itu. Dia tersenyum memandangi wajah namja tampan di foto itu.

**Since I Found You **

**My World Seems So Brand New**

**You've Showed Me The Love**

**I Never Knew**

**Your Presence is What My Whole Life Throught**

**Since I Found You**

**My Life Begin So New**

**Now Who Needs a Dream When There is You**

**For All Of My Dreams Came True**

**Since I Found You**

**FLASHBACK**

Tao,dia adalah seorang namja manis yang penyendiri. Tak ada seorang pun yang mau berteman dengannya,di karenakan beberapa alasan seperti….

Tao adalah anak dari pengusaha ternama di Korea.

Karena wajah Tao yang sangat dingin.

Karena Tao sendiri tak berniat mempunyai teman,dia sudah terbiasa sendiri.

Tao sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah,dia menatap bunga-bunga di taman itu dan perlahan tangannya terulur memetik sebuah mawar. Dia menatap mawar itu dan merasakan aromanya sambil memejamkan mata. Tak lama,dia membuka matanya dan mencabuti kelopak mawar itu satu persatu. Setelah mawar itu gundul,dia memetik lagi dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti mawar tadi.

Tanpa dia sadari,sepasang mata menatapnya kesal.

"YAKKK! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Namja itu menarik tangan Tao kesal.

Begitu Tao menatap namja yang dengan kurang ajarnya meraih tangannya begitu kasar,dia sebenarnya ingin memaki,tapi niatnya itu diurungkannya,kenapa?

Well,dia adalah Wu Yi Fan atau Kris. Dia juga seorang anak pengusaha dan kapten basket. Siapa yang tak kenal Kris. Bahkan Tao sendiri yang penyendiri mengenali Kris dan jujur,Tao menyukai Kris. Kris satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Terdengar aneh memang,Tao dan Kris tidak pernah berbicara sekalipun,tapi Tao mengakui kalau dia menyukai Kris. Tapi,begitulah cinta.

Kris pun tertegun melihat Tao. Dia tak menyangka,kalau ternyata orang yang dia tarik itu Tao. Ehm… Kris merasa jantungnya serasa keluar. Bahagia. Sudah lama hal seperti ini dia impikan. Ingin sekali dia mengajak Tao mengobrol,tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena sifat Tao yang cenderung dingin.

Kris menyukai Tao,sejak pertama kali melihat Tao di gerbang sekolah. Bahkan,saking terpesonanya Kris waktu itu,dia sempat menabrak guru yang sedang berjalan.

Kris tersadar dari lamunannya,"T—tta-o?"

"Eoh?"

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya,"Maaf. Aku tak tau kalau ternyata kau. Maaf kalau aku menyakitimu."

"Gwencana,Kris ge."

"Kau tau nama ku?"

"Siapa yang tidak kenal,kapten basket?"

"Ah.." Kris tertawa renyah.

"Bagaimana gege tau namaku?"

"Siapa yang tidak kenal Tao seorang namja manis dari kelas 2 A?"

Keakraban antara mereka mulai terjalin sejak pertemuan tak sengaja di taman itu. Dan 3 bulan setelahnya,merka memutuskan untuk berpacaran.

Kris adalah namja yang hangat. Kris selalu berada di sisi Tao dan itu membuat Tao semakin mencintai yang dulu tak tau bagaimana kehangatan dan kasih sayang,Tao yang tak tau bagaimana indahnya di cintainya karena orangtuanya selalu sibuk dan tak pernah ada waktu untukknya,tapi sekarang dengan adanya Kris,Tao mengerti dan tau bagaimana bahagianya memiliki seseorang yang istimewa,Tao mengerti bagaimana indahnya dicintai.

**Dulu**,Tao selalu merayakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri meskipun orang tuanya selalu mengucapkan selamat serta memberikan hadiah,tapi Tao merasa itu kurang karena dia hanya ingin orang tuanya ada bersamanya.

**Sekarang**,Tao selalu merayakan ulangtahunnya bersama Kris,namjachingu-nya. Meskipun perayaan itu perayaan kecil-kecilan,tapi Tao suka itu. Tao selalu suka saat-saat bersama Kris.

"**Happy birthday,babe."**

"**Sebelum tiup lilin,make a wish first,honey."**

"**Happy birthday. I love you,Huang Zi Tao."**

**Dulu**,Tao selalu merayakan natal sendiri.

**Sekarang**,Tao selalu merayakannya bersama Kris.

Natal pertama yang mereka lewati adalah natal terindah dalam hidup Tao.

Di hari natal itulah,dia mendapat first kiss-nya dengan Kris.

Setelah pacaran selama 2 bulan,barulah Kris memberanikan diri mencium bibir Tao.

Sejak Tao menemukan Kris,sejak itu pulalah hidupnya berubah.

Kris mengajarkan kehangatan dan mengajarkan bagaimana rasanya dicintai dan mencintai.

Kris menunjukkan cinta yang Tao tak tau sebelumnya.

Mimpi seorang Huang Zi Tao sekarang adalah hidup bahagia bersama seorang Wu Yi Fan.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Tao kembali tersenyum.

Setetes Kristal bening menuruni pipinya.

Rindu..dia rindu sekali dengan Kris,namjachingunya.

**Your Love Shines Bright**

**Through All The Corners of My Heart**

**Maybe You are My Dearest Heart**

Tao menghela nafas dan menghapus buliran air matanya. Tao tertawa lirih. Sakit sekali. Hati Tao terasa sakit menahan rasa rindunya yang terbendung lagi. Dia benar-benar merindukan seorang Wu Yi Fan.

Tao rindu cinta seorang Wu Yi Fan yang membawa sinar terang dan kehagatan dalam hidupnya.

Tao rindu aroma tubuhnya. Tao rindu bagaimana Wu Yi Fan menciumnya. Tao rindu bagaimana Wu Yi Fan memeluknya.

Tao rindu semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Wu Yi Fan.

**I Gave You All I Have**

**My Heart**

**My Soul**

**My Life**

**My Destiny is You**

**Forever True**

**I'm So In Love With You**

FLASHBACK

Saat itu,Tao dan Kris sedang berlibur bersama di Jeju Island.

Padahal Kris sedang sibuk mengurus skripsinya,tapi dia mesih menyempatkan waktunya untuk memenuhi keinginan Tao.

"Gege…"

"Hmm?"

"Gege,marah?"

Kris menatap Tao,"Marah kenapa?"

"Tao mengganggu waktu gege menyusun skripsi."

Kris memeluk tubuh Tao,"Listen to me babe."

Tao mendongak dan menatap Kris.

"Kau tak pernah mengganggu gege. Justru gege senang kalau kau mengajak gege liburan." Kris tersenyum.

"You know? I love you and I will do anything for you. I will give you all I have. Love,time,happiness,and this.."

CUP~~~

Kris mengecup bibir Tao. Lembut dan penuh cinta.

Kris melepas ciumannya dan menatap wajah Tao yang tengah memerah.

"Kau tau,hati,jiwa dan hidup gege,hanya untukmu. Hanya untuk Huang Zi Tao seorang."

Tao memukul lengan Kris.

"Eishh…gege gombal!"

"Hey..ini jujur honey."

"Ya ya ya..kau memang pandai membual,ge."

Kris mengacak rambut Tao lembut sambil tertawa.

Kris agak merundukkan badannya dan..

"YAAKK! GEGE! AKU JADI BASAH!"

Kris mencipratkan air laut itu ke tubuh Tao.

Yup,mereka berdua sedang berada di sebuah pantai di pulau Jeju.

"Akan ku balas kau ge!" Teriak Tao.

"Kejar aku kalau kau bisa!" Kris berlari dan terus tertawa.

Tao pun mengejar Kris sebisanya.

"HUANG ZI TAO! I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE MY DESTINY AND I AM YOUR DESTINY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH,WU ZI TAO!" Teriak Kris.

Teriakan Kris berhasli membuat Tao berhenti.

Tao tersenyum,"I LOVE YOU WU YI FAN! NOW AND FOREVER!" Balas Tao tak kalah keras.

Keduanya pun tertawa bersama.

**FLASBACK OFF**

**Since I Found You **

**My World Seems So Brand New**

**You've Showed Me The Love**

**I Never Knew**

**Your Presence is What My Whole Life Throught**

**Since I Found You**

**My Life Begin So New**

**Now Who Needs a Dream When There is You**

**For All Of My Dreams Came True**

**Since I Found You**

**My Heart Forever True…**

**In Love With You…**

Tao menatap cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

Cincin pertunangannya dengan Kris.

Dia menangis lagi.

Perih.

Rasa perih itu kembali menggerogoti jiwanya.

"Gege.." Lirihnya.

Tao mengelus cincin itu dan tersenyum.

"Maaf aku meninggalkanmu."

Tao menghapus buliran air matanya.

"Pernikahan kita 1 bulan lagi,tapi aku malah…"

Lagi-lagi buliran bening itu menetes.

"Aku malah pergi ke Paris demi urusan bisnis. Kau pasti kesal kan ge?"

Tao meraih laptopnya dan membuka e-mailnya.

Dia berniat mengirim e-mail pada kekasih yang dia tinggalkan di Korea demi urusan bisnis.

Gege..aku akan pulang minggu depan. Kau tidak marah lagi kan?

Huffftt..di sini membosankan karena tak ada gege.

Gege..aku rindu padamu. Sangaaaaattttt rindu!

Bahkan tadi aku menangis.

Hm..biasanya kalau aku menangis,selalu ada gege yang menenangkanku.

Tapi sekarang berbeda,gege. Aku menenangkan diriku sendiri. Aku melihat fotomu dan aku langsung menangis,ah,,aku benar-benar cengeng.

Gege,kau akan menjemputku di bandara kan?

Aku harap iya. Hehehe..

Gege..saranghae.

Aku sangat mencintaimu,Wu Yi Fan.

Tao tersenyum dan meghapus buliran air matanya begitu dia berhasil mengirim e-mailnya.

Dia pun mengambil tumpukan laporan di mejanya dan mulai memeriksa laporan itu.

~~~ Miss Kim ~~~

Di Korea…

Kris melihat e-mailnya. Dan ada pesan dari Tao kekasihnya yang sedang ada di Perancis selama 1 bulan terkhir ini.

**Gege..aku akan pulang minggu depan. Kau tidak marah lagi kan?**

"Minggu depan? Benarkah? Mana bisa gege marah padamu!"

**Huffftt..di sini membosankan karena tak ada gege.**

"Tentu saja. Hahaha.."

**Gege..aku rindu padamu. Sangaaaaattttt rindu!**

"Gege juga rindu padamu Tao."

**Bahkan tadi aku menangis.**

**Hm..biasanya kalau aku menangis,selalu ada gege yang menenangkanku.**

"Hah..Tao…uljima."

**Tapi sekarang berbeda,gege. Aku menenangkan diriku sendiri. Aku melihat fotomu dan aku langsung menangis,ah,,aku benar-benar cengeng.**

Kris hanya tersenyum dan melirik foto Tao yang ada di meja kerjanya.

**Gege,kau akan menjemputku di bandara kan?**

**Aku harap iya. Hehehe..**

"Sure honey. Anything for you."

**Gege..saranghae.**

**Aku sangat mencintaimu,Wu Yi Fan. **

"Nado saranghae,Huang Zi Tao."

**THE END**


End file.
